Lollipop
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: A little gift for Valentine disaster


Selamat sore semuanya~! Icchy hadir!

Eh, maap kyknya telat banget yak Icchy baru publish Fic ini...

Pdhal Valentine udah lewat ya...Huhuhuhu *T_T

AAAA BODO AH! Icchy Tetap publish! *halah =))

Oh iya setting disini... 4 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo sama Rukia masih pacaran n berumur 21 tahun.

Enjoy aja deh... Review yah all ~

And HAPPY VALENTINE ~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Song For = ROOKiEZ Punk'D**

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La**

* * *

**WARNING! Disini semuanya Ichigo POV. Cek it oud ~ :D**

* * *

**Lollipop - a little gift for valentine disaster -**

_Satu malam menunggu 14 Februari…_

Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang muncul saat semua pasangan merayakan hari yang mempunyai sebutan 'Valentine's Day'. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, 21 tahun, sedang termenung di pojokan cafe Las Noches. Mataku mengawasi gerak-gerik orang yang berlalu-lalang dan juga kendaraan yang bergerak kencang. Suasana dingin dan juga semarak Valentine benar-benar membuat semua orang bersemangat. Tapi tidak untukku, Valentine tahun ini sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersembunyi. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjadi mangsa para wanita yang memberikan coklat untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sih, lagipula aku juga menyukai coklat. Tapi yang aku takutkan adalah para wanita yang meminta balasan untuk coklat mereka, apalagi itu harus dibalas dengan 'tubuh'ku.

"Brengsek… Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tidak mempunyai wanita, sih!" Di depanku, Grimmjow terlihat menggerutu lantaran tidak ada yang bersama dengannya. Sang Saphirre biru ini juga sama saja, salah satu incaran semua wanita. Tidak, semuanya memang incaran semua wanita.

"Banyak kok wanita di pinggiran jalan. Tinggal cari saja yang paling cantik." Ucapku santai.

"Akulah yang dicari mereka, bukan aku yang mencari mereka!" Tepis Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu, kau berdiri saja di depan cafe, pasti banyak yang mengajak kenalan." Aku menyeruput pelan Black Coffee pesananku. Grimmjow terlihat hanya mendengus pelan. Sebegitu pentingkah hari Valentine untuknya? Tidak, bagi Rukia, Valentine itu sama pentingnya dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Dasar wanita, kenapa mereka menyukai semua hal romantis? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu, memberikan coklat, memberikan bunga, atau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta hanya untuk menyenangkan hati perempuan. Maaf saja, aku bukan pria seperti itu. Tapi… sekali lagi, karena si Midget menyukai hal seperti itu. Apa boleh buat.

"Kau sendiri tidak punya rencana saat Valentine, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji yang duduk disebelahku. Kupandangi dirinya sejenak. Jika Renji bertanya seperti itu, berarti dia sendiri sudah mempunyai rencana dengan ceweknya.

"Tidak tahu," Aku menggeleng.

"Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow memulai topik, "Kenalkan dong pacarmu ke kami. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak dia kemari, sih?" Tanya Grimmjow heran.

Ya, mereka tidak tahu dengan keberadaan Rukia dan juga sosoknya. Mereka hanya tahu Rukia dari ceritaku saja. Yang mereka tahu Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang menjalin hubungan denganku dari SMA. Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berpacaran denganku. Status resmi yang dulu tidak terlalu penting untukku. Hanya Rukia yang mempunyai kedudukan itu. Padahal masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang masih lebih cantik dan lebih menginginkanku. Tapi aku malah memberikan posisi itu untuk Rukia. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, alasanku tidak membawa Rukia untuk bertemu dengan mereka karena…

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau Rukia jadi incaran kemesumanmu, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow dan juga Renji, bahkan sampai Ulquiorra yang tetap standby membersihkan lantai cafe yang kotor pun ikut terpana menatapku. Hm? Memangnya kenapa dengan jawabanku barusan?

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyaku mulai risih.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji memastikan. Dia masih bengong.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mau memperkenalkan karena takut pacarmu diambil sama salah satu diantara kita?" Tebak Ulquiorra. Ukh! Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow langsung ngakak, "Takut kehilangan, eh?" Tidak ada habisnya si brengsek di depanku ini menyindirku. Sialan!

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tuan Gigolo! Tidak ada alasan untuk mengenalkannya kepada kalian!" Aku sedikit gugup, tapi masih bisa kututupi dengan suaraku. Grimmjow masih tertawa, Renji masih bengong, dan Ulquiorra… sudah tidak peduli.

Grimmjow belum puas menertawaiku. Sedangkan Renji masih bengong, kayaknya sih mulai terlelap dalam lamunannya. Ulquiorra? Dia sih mana peduli…

xXLollipopXx

* * *

"Aku pasti akan kasih coklat untukmu, Ichigo!" Sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini, Rukia terus mengulang perkataan itu. Valentine pun tiba, semua gadis pun terlihat sangat bersemangat. Para pria pun sudah menyediakan tangan mereka untuk menerima coklat dari gadis pujaannya. Tapi sekali lagi kuingatkan, aku tidak tertarik!

"Dan ini sudah ke-20 kalinya kau bilang begitu terus, Midget." Ucapku sambil mengelus daun telinga yang mulai bosan mendengar suara cempreng Rukia.

Rukia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal karena kubilang suaranya cempreng. Tanpa peduli akhirnya dia menarik kerah bajuku dan berteriak lebih keras di kedua telingaku,

"AKU PASTI AKAN KASIH COKLAT UNTUKMU, TAWAKEEEEE~~~!" Dan Bletak!

"Kau ini niat kasih coklat apa bogem mentah sih, MIDGET!" Seruku menahan sakit akibat 'pukulan cinta' dari Rukia.

"Cerewet! Awas saja kalau kau makan coklat selain punyaku!" Rukia langsung menuju bus yang sudah datang, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di halte bus. Yayaya, apa pun untukmu, Rukia.

Bus pun akhirnya melaju setelah semua penumpang masuk. Saat ini aku dan Rukia menuju rumah sakit Karakura. Kenapa? Karena disana ada Hisana-san. Siapa Hisana-san? Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Rukia. Aku tidak begitu tahu, sih. Tapi yang pasti, sekarang Hisana-san tinggal dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Makanya, Rukia selalu mengunjungi kakaknya. Ya, karena sekarang aku adalah cowoknya, aku harus menemaninya.

Kami pun sampai di RS, langsung skip di kamar Hisana-san saja.

"Konnichiwa…" Sapa Hisana-san tersenyum. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Rukia, namun sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan si Midget satu ini. Hisana sangat dewasa dan keibuan, sedikit mirip dengan almarhumah ibuku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hisana-san?" Sapaku sambil tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membalas senyuman malaikat itu?

"Seperti biasa, Ichigo-kun." Jawab Hisana-san. Rukia terlihat sibuk mengganti bunga lily yang sudah layu di vas bunga yang ditaruh di samping kasur pasien Hisana-san dengan bunga mawar putih yang baru kami beli.

"Happy Valentine's day, Onee-san." Ucap Rukia lembut.

"Maa, arigatou…"

Ah, ternyata memang benar, senyuman Hisana-san mengalahkan segalanya. Kami pun berbincang-bincang sampai tidak terasa sore datang menjelang. Aku pun sebenarnya ada rencana kencan dengan Rukia malam ini.

Oke, jangan protes dulu padaku! Kemarin seharusnya aku bilang aku ingin bersembunyi dari kejaran para gadis yang ingin memberikan coklat kepadaku. Itu sudah kulakukan daritadi. Ini semua berkat ide dari Rukia,

"Lebih baik kau tutupi rambut nyentrikmu dan juga pakai kacamata ini."

Ya, seharian penuh aku bersembunyi di apartemen Rukia. Tapi karena aku harus menemaninya ke rumah sakit akhirnya Rukia memberikan saran dengan memberikanku sebuah topi syal berwarna coklat tua dan juga kacamata. Memang sih, semua orang tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Tapi… aku merasa seperti orang culun.

Valentine yang menemani suasana malam yang begitu dingin. Di setiap sudut kota banyak sekali para pasangan yang merayakan hari ini. Perasaan cinta memang sangat terasa sekarang. Kulihat Rukia memang sangat bersemangat dan aku pun menantikan saat dia memberikan coklatnya untukku. Kira-kira bentuknya seperti apa yah? Coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' di tengahnya? Ataukah coklat mini yang disusun sesuai bentuk? Dan bagaimana rasanya, yah? Padahal Rukia tidak bisa memasak. Biarlah, apa pun rasanya, yang penting itu adalah coklat buatan Rukia.

Kurebahkan tubuh bidangku di bangku taman kota Karakura. Kenapa muncul kembang api di musim dingin ini? Percikan api yang mengambang di atas langit hitam melebur bersama bintang. Bulan yang membentuk bulatan sempurna bersinar begitu terang. Apakah karena efek Valentine? Hhhh… sepertinya aku harus mengakui bahwa efek dari Valentine benar-benar hebat!

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa Rukia menyuruhku menunggu disini? Dia tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dan 20 menit pun berlalu. Rukia belum juga muncul. Kemana sih Midget! Apa dia mau membuatku mati beku disini? Udara malam ini sangat dingin, sweater yang kupakai tidak sanggup menahan rasa dingin yang menyengat.

Kulepaskan topi syal yang menutupi rambut orangeku. Tanpa menyadari bahwa banyak tatapan yang menuju ke arahku. Mengamati apakah aku adalah orang yang diincarnya atau bukan.

Setelah mereka yakin bahwa aku telah ditemukan, semua gadis yang siap dengan coklat mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiriku tanpa memberikan kesempatan untukku lari. Sialan! Rukiaaaa~! Kenapa yang muncul malah fans-fans gila ini, bukan dirimu!

"Kurosaki-kun, terimalah ini!"

"Kurosaki-san, kumohon terimalah coklatku!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-senpai!"

"Tolong terimalah perasaanku, Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Aaaaaa! Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi panik. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan yang setiap saat bisa menerkamku. Ukh! Semakin lama mereka semakin menyudutkanku! Ini mimpi buruk!

"Hey! Jangan dorong-dorong!" Terdengar suara salah satu gadis mendorong sosok mungil yang kemudian terjatuh membentur aspal jalan. Ah, itu Rukia! Sebuah bungkusan terbungkus kertas berwarna pink yang dia pegang terjatuh begitu keras. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, langkah gadis lain yang tergesa-gesa untuk memberikan coklatnya kepadaku malah dengan santainya menginjak coklat milik Rukia. Hey! Itu coklat untukku!

Kulihat Rukia hanya diam menatap bungkusan yang sudah hancur terinjak. Violetnya benar-benar membulat sempurna. Rukia sampai membatu. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, aku mulai berteriak,

"MAAF!" Semua gadis pun dia mendengarkanku, "Aku tidak bisa menerima coklat dari kalian." Akhirnya aku menolak mereka semua. Senyuman manis muncul dari wajahku, tapi hawa dingin ikut menyerbak dibelakang sosokku. Dan berkat itu, semua fans gila pun memilih untuk menyerah dan mulai berjalan pulang, meninggalkanku dan Rukia. Akhirnya!

xXLollipopXx

* * *

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang kami berakhir kembali di apartemen Rukia. Bisa di dibilang ruangan ini memang hanya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang saja. Kamarnya saja tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan kamar di rumahku.

Rukia terdiam memandang ke arah luar jendela. Violetnya masih setia menatap sang bulan. Kelihatan sekali bahwa raut wajahnya begitu kecewa karena akhirnya Rukia tidak jadi memberikan coklatnya kepadaku. Dia hanya diam tidak bicara. Ah, lebih baik aku saja yang bertindak. Aku tidak ingin Rukia sedih karena hal ini.

"Hhhhh…" Dan itu sudah ketiga kalinya Rukia mendesah begitu berat.

Aku langsung menghampiri tempatnya duduk, kuberikan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang. Sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Aku memberikan permen itu tepat di depan matanya. Rukia langsung menoleh heran.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya singkat.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Happy Valentine, Midget."

Kulihat wajahnya merona setelah kuucapkan kata-kata manis untuknya. Setelah itu Rukia membalas senyumanku dengan begitu manis. Sialan! Dia begitu manis sekali.

"Arigatou, Ichigo…" Rukia menerima lollipop yang ku berikan.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak jadi memberikanmu coklat." Dahi Rukia mengkerut, "Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah belajar dari Momo. Dan itu adalah coklatku yang paling berhasil dari yang lain." Sambungnya menggerutu pelan.

Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang Rukia yang mungil. Menariknya agar lebih ke tubuhku. Aku memeluknya begitu hangat.

"Aku tidak perlu coklat untuk tahu perasaanmu, Midget…" Kukecup pelan keningnya.

Ya, aku tidak butuh semua itu Rukia. Selama kau selalu bersamaku, tersenyum untukku, aku tidak perlu apapun. Asal kau selalu bersamaku seperti ini… itu sudah cukup.

_4 Tahun Kemudian…_

"ICHIGO! LAKUKAN SESUATU SAMA FANS-FANS GILAMU INI!" Teriak Rukia mulai frustasi dengan bunyi bel rumah yang terus berdenting. Hmmm… aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa di luar rumah pasti ramai sekali. Para gadis yang menungguku keluar dan memberikan coklat mereka dengan membabi-buta. Handphone filpku sengaja kumatikan karena aku tahu mereka pasti akan menerorku dengan menelpon atau mengirimkan email kepadaku. Aku pun bolos kerja dan tidak pergi ke café. Pasti beberapa dari mereka menunggu disana. Dan Rukia? Aku terpaksa menyuruhnya bolos kerja karena aku tidak mau dia yang jadi incaran para gadis.

4 tahun berlalu. Meskipun hubungan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bagiku tidak masalah… karena kau masih berada disini. Rukia…

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

Another Side Story Song For... =)) =))

Icchy kgk mau buat spoiler tapi side story... cerita saat mereka masih pacaran di hari valentine ^^a

Oh iya ada beberapa fakta di Song For yang Icchy sebutin disini...

1. Aslinya Ichigo overprotektiv sama Rukia. Si Rukianya aja yg ga sadar *Plak! =))

2. Aslinya lagi, Ichigo kgk suka hal yg berbau romantis dll. Tapi dia jadi romantis gara2 si Rukia suka... *So sweet.. tepar =))

3. Rukia tuh TIDAK BERBAKAT dalam hal masak-memasak. *Plak! Plak!

4. Rukia suka banget sama permen lollipop. (Ini sebenarnya dari kegemaran Authornya) *wkwkwkwkwkwk =))

5. Fans-nya Ichigo banyak dan mereka bisa berubah jadi 'GANAS' saat hari Valentine =)) =))

6. Teman2nya Ichigo (Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Renji) tahu Rukia, tapi Ichigo ga pernah kenalin ke mereka jadi mereka ga tahu mukanya. Alasannya seperti yang di ucapkan di atas =))

Yak, untuk saat ini itu dlu kyknya... ^^a

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA MINNA, BACA JUGA SONG FOR... :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

O

N

E

G

A

I

S

H

I

M

A

S

U

:D


End file.
